Machines, such as power presses that operate upon flat metal stock, usually are provided with feed pans for holding the metal stock. The feed pans are generally circular and are supported by a single center bearing that positions the pan above the floor level upon which the machine is mounted. The stock is received in rolls which weigh more than a man should attempt to handle and something in the order of 200 to 250 pounds and result in back strains and the like from a man trying to lift the same bodily onto the pan of the machine.